Jeremy Gilbert
Jeremy Gilbert jest przybranym bratem i biologicznym kuzynem Eleny Gilbert oraz łowcą wampirów. Jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi są Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood oraz Bonnie Bennett, która była również jego dziewczyną. Od kiedy powrócił do świata żywych, mieszkał w pensjonacie Salvatorów wraz ze swoją siostrą oraz braćmi Salvatore, jednak postanowił się przeprowadzić do Tylera. Wczesne lata życia thumb|left|220px|Jeremy oglądania zdjęcia z dzieciństwa.Jeremy urodził się 13 października 1993 roku, jako pierworodny syn Mirandy i Graysona Gilbert. Oboje od zawsze chcieli mieć dziecko, dlatego dwa lata wcześniej, wierząc, że jest to niemożliwe by Miranda zaszła w ciążę, zaadoptowali Elenę. Jako nastolatek, Jeremy był obdarzony talentem do rysowania, lecz po śmierci rodziców, popadł w ciężką depresję i zaczął zażywać narkotyki oraz pić alkohol. Przez pewien czas spotykał się z Vicki Donovan, z którą miał kontakt seksualny, jednak później dziewczyna z nim zerwała, ponieważ zaczęła spotykać się z Tylerem Lockwoodem. Pamiętniki Wampirów |-|Sezon 1= thumb|left|245px|Jeremy z Tylerem i Vicki. Poznajemy Jeremy'ego podczas bardzo trudnego okresu w jego życiu, mianowicie po utracie rodziców. Jako sposób radzenia sobie z wypadkiem, zaczął handlować i zażywać narkotyki. Był zakochany w Vicki Donovan, młodszej siostrze Matta, która również zażywała narkotyki. Vicki odrzucała Jeremiego i ciągle spotykała się z Tylerem, który tak na prawdę nic do niej nie czuł. W późniejszych odcinkach Vicki przekonuje się do Jeremiego, ale niedługo po tym zostaje przemieniona w wampira przez Damona, a potem zabita przez Stefana. Elena w obawie o szczęście brata prosi Damona o zauroczenie Jeremiego, tak aby zapomniał o Vicki i wiódł spokojne i szczęśliwe życie. Alaric, nowy nauczyciel historii, chcąc dać szansę poprawy oceny semestralnej Jeremiego, zleca mu napisanie wypracowania. Podczas pracy nad wypracowaniem w bibliotece Jeremy spotyka Annę, która później się w nim zakochuje, z wzajemnością. Po pocałowaniu Anny, widzi, że jej twarz się zmienia. Po tym zdarzeniu zaczyna się intensywnie interesować wampirami. Zaprasza Annę do swojego domu i podczas gotowania umyślnie tnie się w rękę. Po odkryciu tego, że Anna jest wampirem pozwala jej się napić swojej krwi z ręki, jednak Jenna przerywa im wchodząc do domu.Jeremy postanawia namówić Annę, żeby przemieniła go w wampira. Jednak ostatecznie do tego nie dochodzi. |-|Sezon 2= Próba Jeremiego, aby zostać wampirem nie powiodła się, ponieważ nie wziął na tyle dużej ilości pigułek, aby mogło go to zabić. Uzdrowiła go wampirza krew. Po tym jak Stefan sprawdza, czy Jeremy został wampirem, John przed opuszczeniem miasta daje mu pierścień. Po odrzuceniu przez Elenę, Damon zabija Jeremego, ale pierścień zwraca mu życie. Później Jeremy grozi Damonowi, że wyjawi to co zrobi, jednak Damon ostrzega go, ze wtedy nawet pierścień nie będzie w stanie go uratować. Kiedy Damon wraca do domu, zastaje Jeremiego z drewniany palem w ręku. Ten informuje go o tym, że w napoju jest werbena. Damon pyta go, dlaczego Jeremy mówi mu o tym, że zamierza go zabić, ale ten porzuca swoje plany mówiąc, że zabicie go niczego nie rozwiąże. Po pewnym czasie Elena mówi Jerememu, że Mason Lockwood jest wilkołakiem, ale prosi go aby się nie angażował. Wyjaśnia mu, że to niebezpieczne i prosi go, by trzymał się z daleka. Sarah mówi Aimee o tym, że uważa Jeremego za atrakcyjnego. Jeremy pyta Tylera jak ten się czuje. Tyler dziękuje mu, a Jeremy wyjaśnia, że rozumie jak Tyler się czuje. Aimee wybiera się do z Tylerem do jego domu. Tyler zaprasza Jeremego i Sarah, żeby dołączyli do nich. Później Sarah i Aimee piją i tańczą w domu Tylera. Sarah zauważa szkicownik Jeremy'ego i prosi go, aby mogła rzucić okiem. Jej oczom ukazuje się mnóstwo rysunków o tematyce wampirów i wilkołaków. Tyler widząc, że Jeremy testuje jego reakcje, pyta go czego dotyczą jego dzieła. Jeremy pyta Tylera, czy ten wciąż rysuje, a Tyler oferuje mu, pokazanie czegoś, nad czym pracuje w innym pokoju. Po wejściu do innego pokoju, Tyler zamyka drzwi i pyta dlaczego Jeremy rysuje wilkołaki, na co ten odpowiada "Wiem, kim jesteś". Tyler pyta Jeremy'ego, skąd ten wie o wilkołakach, Jeremy wyjaśnia, że jego przodek pisał o klątwie ciążącej na rodzinie Lookwoodów w swoim dzienniku. Tyler przyznaje, że Mason jest wilkołakiem, ale wyjaśnia także, że on sam nie. Ponieważ trzeba spowodować czyjąś śmierć, aby stać się wilkołakiem. Jeremy pyta, czy Mason opowiedział o tym Tylerowi, ale Tyler odkrywa, że miał wymusić z niego informacje. "On nie jest tutaj dla mnie," mówi. "On jest tutaj w tej sprawie." i pokazuje mu kamień księżycowy. Później wyjaśnia, że o tym kamieniu krążą nadprzyrodzone legendy. |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= |-|Sezon 8= Wygląd zewnętrzny Jeremy jest przystojnym młodym mężczyzną. Jest wysoki oraz dobrze zbudowany. Ma ciemno brązowe włosy oraz oczy. JerS1.png|Sezon 1 JerS2.png|Sezon 2 JerS3.png|Sezon 3 JerS4.png|Sezon 4 JerS5.png|Sezon 5 Jernowy.png|Wampiry: Dziedzictwo Osobowość Początkowo był normalnym chłopakiem, nie sprawiającym większych problemów. Miał świetny kontakt ze swoją siostrą Eleną i rodzicami. Jednak po stracie obojga rodziców zaczął się buntować. Od tamtej pory zaczął mieć problemy z narkotykami i alkoholem. Zamknął się w sobie i zaczął wagarować. Był zakochany w Vicki Donovan, dziewczynie Tylera Lockwooda, przez co doszło miedzy nimi do bójki. Po śmierci Vicki, która miała na niego ewidentnie zły wpływ, Damon na prośbę Eleny zahipnotyzował go, by ten nie czuł bólu po straci kolejnej bliskiej osoby. Od tamtej pory Jeremy ustabilizował się i poprawił stopnie, a także odstawił narkotyki i zaczął brać udział w akcjach charytatywnych. Z odcinka na odcinek chłopak dojrzewa i jak na swój wiek staje się odpowiedzialny i opiekuńczy. Ma to też związek z Bonnie, z która od 2 sezonu chłopak zaczyna się spotykać, ta ma niego dobry wpływ, a Jeremy zrobi wszystko by ją ochronić. Nie przepada on za Damonem, ponieważ kiedyś go niemal zabił ( na szczęście miał na sobie magiczny pierścień ). Lubi Stefana, jednak wolałby by w jego i Eleny życiu nie było wampirów, co pokazuje niejednokrotnie. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Matt, ale z czasem przekonuje się również do Tylera. Miał przelotny romans z wampirzycą Anną, jednak w skutek jej śmierci musiał o niej zapomnieć. Zdolności Jako nadnaturalnie uzdolnieni łowcy, członkowie Bractwa Pięciu posiadają i są obdarzeni wieloma zdolnościami fizycznymi takimi jak wytrzymałość, szybkość, zwinność, refleks czy wytrzymałość. Klaus twierdzi, że są wysoko wykwalifikowanymi łowcami wampirów. *'Znak łowcy' - thumb|245px|Znak łowcy na ciele Jeremy'ego.symbol ten jest związany z łowcami wampirów. Według Rebekah ten znak to mapa do lekarstwa na wampiryzm. Tylko potencjalny łowca widzi ten znak. Z każdym zabiciem wampira/hybrydy znak się powiększał. *'Klątwa łowcy' - kiedy łowca zostaje zabity przez wampira, wampir zaczyna miewać halucynacje, które sprawią, że będzie chciał popełnić samobójstwo. *'Nadprzyrodzona siła' - łowca ma więcej energii niż przeciętny człowiek i jest w stanie użyć znacznie większej siły, jest słabszy od wampira, ale silniejszy od człowieka. Jego siła porównywalna jest z siłą wilkołaka. *'Odporność na perswazję' - Jako łowca Jeremy jest odporny na hipnozę i nie potrzebuje do tego werbeny. *'Umiejętności bojowe' - łowcy mają swoją specjalną broń z ich własnym znakiem, jednak nawet zwykłym przedmiotem codziennego użytku jest w stanie zadać wampirowi obrażenia. Słabości *'Śmiertelność' - oparta z faktu, że łowcy są wciąż ludźmi, dzielą wiele z takich samych słabości jako nie-nadprzyrodzone istoty (np. wiek, ścięcie głowy, choroba, sercowe niepowodzenie, uduszenie, itd Wystąpienia Sezon 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Sezon 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Sezon 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Sezon 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Pictures of You'' (Silas przybrał jego ciało) *''The Walking Dead'' (duch) *''Graduation'' Sezon 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' * 500 Years of Solitude *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' Sezon 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' }} Relacje |-|Partnerki= Bonnie Bennett frame|[[Crying Wolf.]] Początkowo Jeremy uważał Bonnie jedynie za lubiącą mu dokuczać przyjaciółkę jego starszej siostry. Łączyły ich typowo koleżeńskie więzi. Z czasem musieli zacząć współpracować w celu ochronienia panny Gilbert przed potencjalnym zagrożeniem, a co za tym idzie, spędzali ze sobą coraz więcej czasu. Jeremy zakochał się w dziewczynie, która nie była pewna swoich uczuć, ale ostatecznie zadecydowała się je zaakceptować. Po błogosławieństwie, jakiego udzieliła im Elena, zostali parą. thumb|left|220px|[[The Last Dance.]]Chłopak był bardzo opiekuńczy względem ukochanej, co prawdopodobnie wynikało z jego poprzednich dwóch nieudanych związków. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by dziewczyna zginęła za jego siostrę, dlatego powiedział Stefanowi i Elenie o zamiarach Bonnie. Po pewnym czasie, kiedy Jeremy został postrzelony przez szeryf Forbes i zmarł, panna Bennett wskrzesiła go, nie zważając na konsekwencje. Chłopak zaczął widywać duchy. Jego wznowione relacje z pierwszą dziewczyną, Anną, spowodowały zazdrość u czarownicy. Kroplą, która przepełniła czarę, był pocałunek młodego Gilberta z duchem. Załamana Bonnie zakończyła ich związek i przez długi czas nie mogła dojść do siebie. Gdy Elena postanowiła wysłać brata do Denver, panna Bennett była temu przeciwna, ponieważ uważała, iż powinien mieć prawo do podejmowania własnych decyzji. To właśnie Jeremy stał się przyczyną, dla której czarownica odłączyła od siebie rodzeństwo Pierwotnych - Klaus groził jej zabiciem chłopaka. Po powrocie młodego Gilberta do Mystic Falls, ich relacje stopniowo się polepszały. Po zmianie brata Eleny w łowcę, ten potrzebował pomocy dawnej ukochanej. frame|[[Dead Man on Campus.]]Wyznał jej miłość, a wówczas ponownie się do siebie zbliżyli. W trakcie poszukiwań lekarstwa, cieszyli się, że razem zaszli tak daleko. Ostatnimi słowami dziewczyny do ukochanego było Udało nam się. Po śmierci Jeremy'ego, panna Bennett została opętana przez Silasa, który wykorzystał ją do swoich celów. Kiedy dziewczyna odzyskała kontrolę nad sobą i dowiedziała się o tym, że jej chłopak zmarł, była niepocieszona. Gdy czasowo uchyliła bramę na Drugą Stronę, dostała szansę zobaczenia się z Jeremym. Wykorzystała to, by przywrócić go do życia za cenę własnej śmierci. W wakacje po tym wydarzeniu, chłopak kontaktował się z nią, wykorzystując swe zdolności medium. Gdy dziewczyna została kotwicą, po raz pierwszy skonsumowali to uczucie. Wówczas młody Gilbert dowiedział się o bólu, jaki znosi Bonnie, kiedy umierają istoty nadnaturalne. Kiedy Druga Strona zaczęła się rozpadać, panna Bennett ukrywała przed nim fakt, iż jej śmierć jest nieunikniona. On tymczasem stwarzał jej powody do zazdrości, flirtując z Liv. W dniu swej śmierci, Bonnie pożegnała się z chłopakiem przez telefon. Zanim on dotarł do niej, wołając jej imię, zniknęła wraz z Damonem w promieniach światła. Jeremy nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, co się stało - zaczął pić, imprezować, chcąc zagłuszyć bolesne wspomnienia. Wykupywał nawet kolejne doładowania w jej telefonie, by móc zostawiać jej wiadomości, których ona nigdy nie odsłucha. Po pewnym czasie, za namową Alarica, pogodził się z odejściem Bonnie. Anna Vicki Donovan Jeremy był zakochany w Vicki. Gdy w końcu i ona poczuła coś do niego została wampirem a później zabita. Młody Gilbert nie mógł tego znieść. Elena była zmuszona wymazać mu pamięć o niej. Pod koniec 2 sezonu widział ją jako ducha. |-|Rodzina= Elena Gilbert Chociaż są rodzeństwem ciotecznym świetnie się dogadują. Po stracie rodziców Elena i Jeremy bardzo zbliżyli się. |-|Przyjaciele= Matt Donovan thumb|left|245px|Jeremy trenuje z Mattem. Matt jest najlepszym przyjacielem Jeremy'ego. Na początku sezonu Jeremy spotykał się z jego starszą siostrą Vicki. Tyler Lockwood Na początku nie przepadali za sobą, bo obaj konkurowali o Vicki. W piątym sezonie zamieszkał z nim w jego domu. Alaric Saltzman |-|Inni= Damon Salvatore thumb|185px|Jeremy gra na konsoli z Damonem.Damon to były współlokator Jeremy'ego i były chłopak jego siostry, Eleny. Od czasu przeprowadzki Gilbertów do pensjonatu Salvatore'ów i od momentu, w którym Elena zamieszkała w akademiku, Damon sprawował opiekę nad Jeremy. Były momenty, kiedy wampir traktował go jak młodszego brata oraz był jego mentorem. Po śmierci Alarica, pokazał mu jak walczyć i zabijać wampiry. Chronił go i starał się utrzymać go przy życiu, ponieważ wiedział, że Jeremy to ostatnia i najbliższa osoba dla Eleny. Po tym jak Katherine w ciele Eleny zrywa z Damonem, próbuje dzięki pomocy Enzo zabić Jeremy'ego, jednakże Jeremy zostaje ocalony. Młody Gilbert postanawia wyprowadzić się z pensjonatu, ponieważ nie chce już mieszkać wraz ze Salvatorem. Ciekawostki Przypisy Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Postacie główne Kategoria:Wampiry: Dziedzictwo: Postacie gościnne Kategoria:Rodzina Gilbert Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Łowcy wampirów Kategoria:Uczniowie MFHS Kategoria:Członkowie Bractwa Pięciu Kategoria:Przywróceni do życia Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Mystic Falls